Gemerl
Gemerl - also known as G-Merl - is an advanced Gizoid-styled robot created by Dr. Eggman. He appears in Sonic Advance 3 as the game's main antagonist alongside his creator. History Following the events of Sonic Battle, Dr. Eggman attempted to create a more advanced version of the Gizoid robot Emerl that would be loyal to him. Using data and perhaps even parts acquired from the wrecked Emerl, Eggman created Gemerl and used him as a key part of his latest plot to take over the world. After the planet became fragmented by Eggman's reckless use of Chaos Control, Eggman deployed Gemerl to interfere with Sonic's attempts to put the world back together. With each encounter, Gemerl upgraded himself with new weapons and abilities and would even interface with Eggman's mechs to enhance them. Sonic and friends would always manage to defeat both Eggman and Gemerl, until Gemerl manages to steal the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and reconfigure himself, transforming into Ultimate Gemerl. The enhanced Gemerl betrays Dr. Eggman and goes on a rampage, but Sonic uses the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and he and Dr. Eggman team up to stop the renegade robot. After he is defeated, Gemerl reverts to his normal form, but disappears in the following explosion. An unknown amount of time later, Cream the Rabbit and her mother, Vanilla, find his broken body on the beach, and take him to Tails. Tails then proceeds to repair Gemerl, and seemingly manages to turn Gemerl into the peaceful robot he was created from, and remembers Cream because he is Emerl, becoming her friend and living with her. It is assumed that Gemerl still lives with Cream and Vanilla, though he never reappeared. Abilities Gemerl had the ability to "merge" with other machines, and as such co-piloted all of Eggman's boss vehicles. He can presumably also use the sharp fin-like objects attached to his arms, legs and head to cause damage as he performs dashing attacks. Unlike Emerl, Gemerl often uses his jetpack, either to fly momentarily, move around the arena at speed, or to perform powerful midair spin attacks. He can also teleport, fire barrages of missiles, and create a red energy shield around himself. As seen so far, Gemerl has not displayed Emerl's ability to copy the moves of other characters or shown any of the fighting moves he had learned during Sonic Battle, possibly due to Dr. Eggman not possessing all of Emerl's data. Ultimate Form With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Gemerl can assume a super transformation into a much stronger orb-like robot named Ultimate Gemerl. This form has four extendable arms with claw-like hands that can fire energy beams which can freeze the opponent and launch missiles. His only weak spot is his blue gem, which is protected and impossible to harm unless Super Sonic charges Eggman's Egg Mobile with energy and throws him at Ultimate Gemerl. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Sonic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rogue AI